<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tentacion by JessMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496840">Tentacion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessMoon/pseuds/JessMoon'>JessMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ranma 1/2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Zoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessMoon/pseuds/JessMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Genma Saotome es tentado por el cuerpo de la joven akane tendo, hasta que llega al fin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Saotome Genma/Tendou Akane</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tentacion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amanecia en la casa de los Tendo, con su respectivo ruido y griterio entre Ranma y Akane.<br/>El desayuno, la llegada tarde a la escuela. Genma, Soun y el Maestro Happosai solo se limitan a beber su cafe matutino, haciendo caso omiso al ruido de los jovenes.</p><p>Mtro Happosai: Muchachos, me ausentare unos dias, ire a china a buscar unas hierbas que me recomendaro<br/>Genma: Muy bien maestro!<br/>Soun: Adelante<br/>Mrto Happosai: No les interesa? Es para la virilidad<br/>Genma/Soun: NO!<br/>Mtro Happosai:Seguros par de tontos, alguien que les interese por ahi?<br/>Genma/Soun: No!!!!<br/>Maestro Happosai: Esta bien! Ire a .....unos asuntos</p><p>El dia paso con tranquilidad , hasta la hora de la cena, donde se reunieron todos: Akane, Ranma, Kasumi, Nabiki, Genma, Soun, Mtro Happosai.<br/>Sobre la mesa habia arroz frito con verduras salteadas en mantequilla, panecillos de cereza, té, agua de limon.<br/>Todos: Provecho!!<br/>Nabiki: Retaron a  akane a un duelo, unas chicas de otra escuela<br/>Soun: Debes de entrenar mas, despues de cenar seria buena opcion.<br/>Akane: Nabiki!!!!<br/>Nabiki: Que es la verdad, aparte ranma en chica les puede ganar<br/>Ranma: Si, seguro, akane no te tomes la molestia de entrenar, eres muy berrinchuda<br/>Akane: Callate, voy al Dojo, no me molesten!!!<br/>Soun: Alla va!<br/>Genma: aja....Ranma no es manera de tratar a tu prometida<br/>Ranma: Esa niña no es mi prometida, sera la tuya.<br/>Soun: Ud es muy viejo para mi hija saotome jajajajajaja</p><p>Despues de terminar la cena, nabiki y kasumi, limpiaron la mesa y apagaron las luces para retirarse a su respectiva habitacion. Soun y Genma estuvieron jugando ajedrez, soun empezo a bostesar y se despidio de su amigo, quien se quedo un rato observando el cielo, al levantarse se encamino al Dojo, ya no estaba akane. Asi que camino rumbo a su habitacion que compartia con ranma.</p><p>Apago las pocas luces que habia en la planta baja, subio las escaleras en penumbra, en la planta alta todas las puestas parecian cerradas, solo un pequeño haz de luz se veia en la puerta de akane.<br/>La curiosidad intrigo a Genma quien se asomo por esa pequeña hendidura que quedo al no cerrar la puerta completamente.<br/>Observo a Akane retirarse el uniforme por partes: Primero la banda de su cabello, despues su casaca , sacandolo completamente y dejando sus redondos y  enormes pechos al aire, genma estaba comenzando a exitarse despues de eso pero no se retiro siguio observando, cuando sintio un jalon en su entrepierna.<br/>Akane se retiro el pantalo, dejando sus gruesas piernas, respingadas nalgas y su sexo lleno de una alfombra de vellos.</p><p>Genma tenia la verga dura, como no la tenia hace años, sin tocarse estaba chorreando, por lo cual se retiro a su habitacion, donde tuvo sueños con Akane.</p><p>Pasaban los dias y no dejaba de pensar como seria cogerse a la Srita Tendo, si su hijo era un patan y bueno para anda. Dudaba de su habilidad al estar con una mujer.<br/>Habian pasado 15 dias y no lo podia superar, asi que ideo un plan.</p><p>Esa misma noche fue al dojo donde entrenaba akane hasta tarde.</p><p>Genma: Puedo entrenar contigo<br/>Akane: Claro, tio</p><p>Comenzaron con lo basico, pero cada vez iba aumentando, genma trataba de someterla quedando encima de ella, restregandole su ereccion en la espalda, en las nalgas, aveces le apachurraba los pechos, finjiendo que era parte del entrenamiento. Akane parecia no darse cuenta o seguir el juego bastante bien. Cerca de media noche terminaron los 2 cansados. Akane se despidio para irse a bañar.</p><p>Una voz interrumpio el cansancio de Genma.</p><p>Mtro Happosai: No , que no te gustaba nadie, tramposo<br/>Genma: Maestro....Nos estaba espiando?<br/>Mtro Happosai: Para eso es la planta que ire a tarer a china, se prepara en te o pan, veras como te pones tu y tu amiga<br/>Genma: Por favor maestro, le dare lo que quiera, traigame un poco<br/>Mtro Happosai: mmmmmm, no te traere, acompañame, tardaremos un mes en ir y regresar<br/>Genma: Y si vale la pena?<br/>Mtro Happosai: Ve a su habitacion esta noche sin hacer ruido y observa, si vale la pena mañana partimos.</p><p>Genma se quedo pensando, era cerca de la 1:30 am, decidio ir a la habitacion, usando sus mejores tecnicas para espiar a Akane en su habitacion.</p><p>Trepo por el arbol y despues al tejado, sin hacer el menor ruido, moviendose con el viento. Se quedo frio de la sorpresa.</p><p>Akane estaba con el pants abajo y la playera de dormir arriba, se estaba masturbando con sus manos, frotandose de arriba para abajo, mientras su disque cerdito mascota P-CHAN le chupaba sus pesones. </p><p>Genma: Ese desgraciado de Ryoga se aprovecha de ser un cerdo para estar con ella, como si ella no supiera que es un desgraciado.</p><p>De cierta manera lo exitaba mucho mas, al punto que saco su verga al aire para darse un buen apreton y jalon.<br/>Soltando bastante leche y sudando, ella habia terminado con todo y ese cerdo.</p><p>Genma se metio la verga y salio corriendo a buscar al maestro....</p><p>Genma: Maestro, estoy listo para irme a China<br/>Mtro. Happosai: De acuerdo, ten listas tus cosas en un rato mas, salimos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>